PruHun and the Christmas Cake
by prussianchickie
Summary: It's Christmas Day and everyone is enjoying the feast! On this day of giving and sharing, can Prussia be persuaded to share Hungary's chocolate cake?


Prussia beamed at his brother as he piled a heap of mashed potatoes onto his plate. "Hey, West! Bet I can eat more than you!"

Germany shook his head. "I will not have another eating contest with you, Gilbert. We both ended up sick last time."

Romano scowled at the memory and grumbled, "Don't remind me! It was disgusting! We don't need a repeat!"

Prussia's smile turned into a sheepish smirk as Hungary gave him a distinct warning look. She pointed at him. "You get sick on my good tablecloth, you're cleaning it up AND buying a new one."

Beside him, Austria frowned as he cut his ham into small pieces. "Yes, please don't engage in such foolishness on today of all days. It would ruin the holiday."

Italy laughed. "Aw, don't say that, Austria! There's no way you can ruin Christmas!"

France gave a small chuckle. "Actually, I believe you can. Remember Finland's freaky horror movie with the naked Santas?"

Germany shuddered at the memory. "So weird..."

Hungary and Prussia shared a look. "Naked Santas?" they both asked.

A decidely evil expression came across France's face as he answered. "Oh, yeah, you weren't there. Well, in the movie a naked Santa is unburied-"

Austria made a disgusted noise. "Do we have to talk about nakedness at the table?"

Spain returned from the kitchen and Prussia instantly gasped. "My cake!"

Hungary and the others turned in their seats to see Spain carrying an entire chocolate cake. It was the cake she had originally made for dessert, but when it came to her famous chocolate cake Prussia could be very selfish. At his insistance the cake was put in the fridge, away from prying eyes and hungry stomachs. However, it appeared that it was hidden no more and it was clear Prussia was not happy with the discovery.

Confused by the sudden reaction, Spain grinned nervously. "I found the butter, Hungary, but I think you forgot to bring this out..."

Prussia leaped out of his chair and began to push Spain back into the kitchen. "You guys didn't see anything!" he called.

Hungary sighed. "Excuse me." She stood as well and followed the two dorks into the kitchen. "Antonio, leave him to me," she told Spain.

Not knowing what specifically was going on but sensing his friend was about get a talking to, Spain nodded and let Prussia have the cake. "It looks good!" he said in passing her.

Prussia scowled. "Eli, you promised!" he reminded her as she neared him. "Why didn't you hide it better?"

"Cake can't be hidden from hungry people, Gil," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Just share and I'll make you another one."

"But..." He looked down at the cake. "This one looks so good... It's like eating it on Christmas made it even better."

"The next one will still taste the same." Hungary tried to take the cake from him but he wouldn't let go. "Gil."

"...Alright..." he mumbled, relenting.

Hungary grinned at his sad, hungry face. That dork was just so... well, dorky. She stepped closer to him. "Tell you what... I'll make you another cake tomorrow. As for tonight... If you really want a Christmas treat..." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "You can have me." She pulled away and giggled at the surprised look Prussia was giving her. She didn't normally tease him like that, but hey, it was Christmas.

"Um... A-Alright," he stumbled. He blinked, then smirked. "I'd rather have you, anyway," he said, stealing some icing from the cake. He laughed as she gave him her 'honestly, Gil' look.

They left the kitchen and France immediately declared, "We're getting the cake!" He eyed the couple suspiciously. "You bribed him, didn't you, Hungary? I can tell." He winked at her. "Having dessert later?"

She turned around and headed for the kitchen again. "Strike three, France! No cake for you! Anyone who wants cake has to go through me and Gil!"

"I was only joking!"

Austria wiped his mouth and stood. "Well. I was going to wait until later, but I think I'll have some cake now. Seeing as how I can have some," he said, giving France a pointed look.

Hungary and Prussia laughed. Leave it to Austria. Gilbert threw an arm around him as they followed her into the kitchen. "Come on, Roddy! We'll give you the biggest slice just for that!"

No sooner did the trio leave the room than Germany, Italy, Romano, and Spain all stood. France looked at them with a panicked look. "Where are you guys going?!"

Romano snorted. "To get cake, obviously. We didn't piss the cook off."

France looked between them all desperately. "Not you too, Italy!" he pleaded.

Italy grinned. "Sorry, France, but Hungary makes the best chocolate cake!"

Germany nodded and Spain laughed. France clutched at his seat, looking like he was about to break into tears. He watched them disappear into the kitchen as well. All alone at the table, he sniffed. "Hungary! Prussia! I'm sorry!" he called. "Please just let me have some cake!"

Hungary looked at Prussia. He looked back at her. Together, they laughed. "What do you think, chickie?" he asked her.

She smirked. "...Let him have some."

They weren't going to deny anyone cake on Christmas.


End file.
